Imagination Movers (Band)
Created by four friends in New Orleans, the Imagination Movers began as a television/music concept that was pitched to local PBS affiliates. WLAE-TV was the first to take an interest in the group and later introduced them to Beth Courtney, the President & Chief Executive Officer at Louisiana Public Broadcasting. Soon after, LPB began airing one-minute videos produced by the Imagination Movers themselves. The Movers built a sizable regional following by setting educational songs for kids to melodies and rhythms that adults appreciate as well. They sold more than 100,000 copies of their self-produced CDs and DVDs. Their three indie CDs: "Good Ideas," "Calling All Movers," and "Eight Feet" along with their grass roots DVD "Stir It Up" have, combined, won fourteen national awards, from such groups as the National Association of Parenting Publications (NAPPA) and Parents' Choice. In early 2005, Disney took notice, and initiated negotiations to add the Movers to the company's roster. These were interrupted in August when the flood protection designed and built by the Army Corps of Engineers to protect New Orleans failed. The resulting floodwater claimed the band's office, as well as the homes and jobs of Collins, Durbin and Poche – but the deal was signed in the spring of 2006. In 2008, Walt Disney Records introduced the Imagination Movers' music to the nation with the release of the Movers' first nationally-released CD, "Juice Box Heroes." In September 2008, a 22-minute show featuring the group began airing on the Disney Channel's preschool programming block known as Playhouse Disney, and eventually airing on Playhouse Disney's replacement, Disney Junior. The Movers starred and were also co-executive producers of the show. The Movers wrote and performed all of the songs heard on their show. Moreover, the Imagination Movers have received critical kudos for their live concert performances. In October 2009, the Imagination Movers started the "Live from the Idea Warehouse Concert Tour 2009". Traveling from mid-October to mid-December 2009 their live performances include lots of their favorite songs and dancing, as well as video appearances of Warehouse Mouse. Beginning in early-February 2011 and wrapping up in late May 2011, the Imagination Movers presented their "In a Big Warehouse Concert Tour," playing more than 100 shows in 50+ cities across North America. From March to October 2012, the Imagination Movers toured North America on their post-Disney "Rock-O-Matic" tour. The show maintained several elements of the original TV concept, such as an on-stage "idea emergency" and several sets from their older catalog. The tour promoted the Imagination Movers' new album/DVD release, "Rock-O-Matic", which featured all new music from the band. The album Rock-O-Matic itself is produced independently of Disney and has a notably more mature, contemporary rock-and-roll sound, though still very appropriate for children. Imagination Movers can be seen on the Disney NOW app and is available On Demand. In the summer of 2013, Imagination Movers released their fourth album on Disney records, entitled "Back in Blue." The album consists of 26 songs, covering most of the songs written for season three of the TV series as well as any other unreleased material penned by the Movers for the television show. Fall 2013, the Imagination Movers teamed with Blue Cross Blue Shield Association to present the Think Big Tour, an educational 60-minute concert traveling throughout the state of Louisiana. May 2014 - Disney Junior Canada presented the Imagination Movers Live in Concert tour with special guest Warehouse Mouse. The tour covered seventeen Canadian cities, starting September 13 in Victoria, BC and ending in Glace Bay, NS on October 2, with a majority of the dates selling out. The tour featured the Movers performing songs from their hit Disney Junior series and their chart-topping album “Back In Blue,” which debuted as the No. 1 Children’s Album on iTunes in Canada. During the fall of 2014, 9 Story Entertainment announced that it has entered into a development deal with the award-winning musical act Imagination Movers. 9 Story teamed with the band on a concept called Super Movers, a fresh new animated/hybrid program geared towards 4-7-year-olds, bursting with comedy, adventure, and music. The main message of the show is that “Everybody has the power to become a superhero!” In 2015, the Imagination Movers released their ninth album, a CD/DVD, entitled "Licensed to Move." The project was crowd funded through PledgeMusic. In 2016, the Movers released the single "Super Movers," an upbeat, ska-inspired audio treat spreading the belief that everyone has the power to become a superhero. The song hit number 1 on the Children's Charts on both iTunes and Amazon in the US and Canada. In 2017, the Imagination Movers crowdfunded their tenth album through Indiegogo, entitled "10-4." The album is expected to be released the Fall of 2018.